Trapped 3 Narnia Talking Animal Spin Off
by prestosmpj1999
Summary: This is chapter 3 of my short story. It is dedicated to my best friend at school, Susana, and to all the people I know on PM, for inspiring me to write more chapters. This one is for you guys! Enjoy and please leave comments because I'd love to know what you think! :-)


Chapter Three: We stop running as we get deep into the heart of the forest. "So…so…Where do we go from now?" I say, panting "Um…." he says, "I was thinking that I could introduce you to my brother." "Oh!" I say surprised, "You have a brother?" "Yeah!" he says, "I'd go mental if I didn't have him!" "So where is he?" I ask "In this cave here." he says We both go into the cave. "Dan?" says a male voice, "Is that you, brother?" "Liam!" says Danny, "I got a friend for you to meet!" Her name's Katya Lupin! But you can call her Kat." The wolf named Liam, crawls out of the shadows, his fur jet black, dripping with rain water. "Hello Kat!" says Liam, holding his paw out for me to shake "Hello Liam!" I say, taking his paw "We have to catch up on our sleep now." says Danny, "Otherwise we'll all go crazy." "Good idea, pal." says Liam, yawning. "You're welcome to sleep wherever you want, Kat." says Danny, "And in the morning, we'll go together and get some food." "Sounds like a good idea." I say, sleepily I curl up near the end of the cave and rest my head on my paws. "Night Kat." says Danny "Night Dan," I say, "goodnight Liam." "Night Kat." says Liam, stretching out on the cave floor. The cave floods with darkness and I fall asleep. Katya! Run! No Mother! Father! Katya, just go! But… You'll only get yourself killed, GO!" MOTHER! FATHER! Kat….ya…..Kat….ya…get…out….of…here…. A blinding flash of red light… "Agggghhhh!" I yell, waking up with a start. I see Danny looking at me from the side of the cave. "Kat?" he says, "Are you OK?" I look at him. He walks up to me, his fur wet with water. "Dan…." I shudder, "I'm so sorry for waking you up like this…." "Shhh…..Shhh." he says, patting me on the paw. "What's going on?" asks Liam, waking up "Don't worry, bro." says Danny, "What happened, Kat?" "I had-a dream…" I stutter, "Ab-b-out m-my parents…." Danny looks at me sympathetically, his fur dripping wet. "It's nothing." he says, "Go back to sleep, Kat." I felt a burning sensation on my paw. There was something glowing on it. A mark of some kind. It was glowing in a gold colour. "What the-"exclaims Danny, "Liam! Wake up!" "Dan, man…" he says, sleepily, "Let me sleep!" "What's so important?" I say "I KNEW IT!" exclaims Danny "Dan….Be quiet!" says Liam "Come over here!" says Dan "Let him sleep!" I say, "Tell me what's going on!" "You're a Locket Hunter!" he says, looking excited. "I'm a what?" I say, puzzled "You are looking for a locket that got stolen from you around 10 years ago." he says "Nothing got stolen from me 10 years ago, Dan…" I say "Look at the mark on the back of your paw." he says I look at my paw. There is a mark on it, glowing bright gold. It looks like a circle with a red, squiggly line going through it. "You're just like me!" he says, "Look!" He shows me the same mark, on his paw. "Why is it glowing?" I ask "Sometimes it glows, sometimes it doesn't." he says, "I don't know why." "Thinking about it…." I say, "Something was stolen from me a few years ago…." "Was it a locket?" asks Danny "I think so." I say, "But what is this all about?" "OK." he says, "I am only going to say this once, so pay attention." "Yes….Sir!" I say "So, way back before any of us were born, a locket was stolen from a very wealthy wolf." says Danny, "He…" "Oh not THAT old story!" groans Liam "If she's a Locket Hunter," says Danny, "She needs to know." "Go ahead." I say "He was so enraged that he set out after these wolves." he says, "I think by now, you know what name was given to these wolves." "Was it the Lightening Pack?" I say "You got it in one, sister!" he says, grinning, "The Lightning Pack, was responsible for stealing lockets from people and killing them shortly afterwards." "But, that wolf didn't DIE did he?" I ask, shuddering "Yep." says Danny, "He did. Driven into madness without that locket and he killed himself." "No!" I say, shocked. "Now." says Danny, "I need to ask you something, Kat." "OK." I say, "What is it Dan?" "Were your-"he stammers, "Were your parents killed by hunters or wolves?" "I honestly can't remember…." I say, tears springing to my eyes, "But I think it was humans, because they had spears and all of those things." "They were wolves, Kat." he says, "The Lightening Pack carry spears and daggers made out of wood." "But why are they so interested in other wolves' lockets?" I ask "It's because, legend has it that if you get all of the lockets, and connect them end to end on a special chain, you have all the power in the world," says Liam, finally rousing from his slumber, "And also, the chain produces a special liquid, called the Elxir Of Life." "Does that make you immortal, or something?" I ask "Yes it does." says Liam "So why did the hunters capture us then?" I ask Danny "They only want us for our fur, to make into coats and other things." he says, shuddering "That's awful…." I say, "But does every wolf in Ashwillow have a locket?" "No." says Danny, "If the Pack wanted all of those lockets, they would have to keep hunting until they died!" "So how do they know who has them then?" I ask "They have a special radar." says Liam "What?!" I say "I had no idea wolves were so sophisticated….." "Ha ha ha!" laughs Danny, "Don't worry Kat. He is only joking! We don't know how they do it. "Liam!" I say, exasperated. He grins at me, sheepishly 


End file.
